Fatherless Again
by Kasumiya
Summary: Yaoi. You've been warned. Goten is depressed about growing up without a father, while also obsessing over how he doesn't seem attracted to anyone but Trunks and god I suck at summaries.(I wrote this when my dad left us when I was younger.)Hope you like it
1. Vegeta's good deed for the day

A/N: This is a story I thought of a long time ago and finally got around to typing it up. I hope you like it. Please review.  
  
Fatherless Again by Kasumiya Warning: YAOI!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ as much as I'd like to. Please don't sue. ;;  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Well, here I am again. Fatherless again. This is the third time. I'm really getting sick of it. I'm going to go insane. I'm beginning to get discouraged, too. Maybe my purpose in life is to scare away all possible bachelors that had ever considered my mother. I'm a disgrace to this family. Maybe, subconsciously, I just don't ever want to feel like I'm replacing my real dad." With a soft growl Goten looked to the sky. "Otousan... if you're up there somewhere I want you to know I'm not at all trying to replace you. Nobody could replace Goku, the strongest man in the universe." He frowned and sighed loudly. "I may have only known what it's like to have a real father for one day, but one day is all I needed to learn who my father was. I love him dearly, too. I hope he knows." He said to himself. He ran his hands through his jet-black hair and sighed yet again. He felt a presence behind him and spoke softly. "How long have you been listening to me babble, Trunks?" The purple haired boy smiled and took Goten's hand. "Hey, don't worry about your dad. He grew up without any family at all, just my mother to keep him company on journeys. He understands you're not trying to replace him." Goten shook his head and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. "I just wish I was normal, and had a normal family like everyone else." Trunks scoffed and put his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "You think MY family is normal? You haven't been spending enough time at my house then." Goten snorted. "But at least you have a father." Trunks shook his head and wiped a tear from Goten's eye before it had the chance to fall. "Don't cry, Ten-kun. He's not exactly the most caring person. He's always locked away training. It's as though he doesn't even exist sometimes." Goten sniffed and sat up, breaking free of his long-time friend's embrace. "Okay, Trunks. Whatever you say. Hey, speaking of Vegeta, do you think he'll let me stay the night tonight?" He asked eagerly, his trademark grin masking the pain he still felt. Trunks smiled and sighed. He had known Goten so long he knew he hadn't truly comforted the smaller boy, and he grew determined to do so tonight. "Sure. He probably won't even notice." Goten ducked as Vegeta punched hard at his face, and the force of the blow made his short, spiky hair wave as if there were a light breeze. "Trunks, I thought you said he wouldn't mind!" Trunks jumped as his father tried to kick his legs out from under him, and he was rewarded by a punch in the chest. "He doesn't mind! He just wants to kill us for no reason!" He cried. Vegeta laughed heartily and landed a punch on Goten's left cheek. "I'm not trying to kill you, boy. I'm just having a little fun. Don't you want to train with your old man?" He asked, spinning around and punching his son in the stomach. Trunks coughed and doubled over. Goten had stopped dead in his tracks and was mumbling something to himself. "I wish I could train with -my- old man..." A flush spread across his cheeks and he quickly ran up the stairs to Trunks' room. Vegeta stared at the top of the stairs for a moment before whispering softly, "Kakkarott..." He crossed his arms and once again turned to face his son. "Go do something about your friend. Make him stop bawling, I can't train listening to that racket!" Trunks, who was still bent over catching his breath, looked to the stairs with concern written across his features. "Yes, father." He replied quietly before dashing upstairs. Vegeta frowned and headed off in the direction of Bulma's lab. Upstairs, Trunks walked into his room and locked the door behind him. "Go- chan? Are you in here?" He heard a soft sob coming from the balcony and he looked through the sliding glass door to see Goten sitting on the rail with his head in his hands. "Ten-kun, are you okay? What happened?" Goten quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and silently berated himself for being so weak. "Nothing. Nothing at all. So... what's for dinner, Tru-chan?" He asked, plastering a fake grin on his face. "Is that all you ever think about, Goten?" Trunks wagged his finger at the other boy then, as if in reply, his stomach growled. Trunks fell over and Goten laughed. "Race you downstairs, Trunks!" Proclaimed Goten, already to the door. He quickly unlocked it and he and Trunks were gone in a flash. The two sat down at the dinner table and Trunks smiled at his mother. "Say, where's dad? It's not like him to miss a meal." Bulma shrugged. "He said something about collecting the dragonballs. He'll probably be back with a treat for you two." Trunks facefaulted and Goten flailed his arms. "You mean he's making a wish on the dragonballs! And he didn't bring us along?!" The two shouted simultaneously. "Now, now boys. Calm down. I promise I'll take you on a DragonBall hunt as soon as they're usable again." The boys stared. "And how long will that be?" Trunks asked. Bulma smiled. "A year-"The boys jumped up again and both shouted. "A YEAR?!" Bulma held out her hands and gestured for the boys to sit. "A year by the namekian calendar. A hundred and twenty something days." The boys sighed and went back to eating, every once and awhile making little comments about what they might wish for. Vegeta frowned and watched as the dragon disappeared, off to its slumber until someone else decided to come along and disturb its rest. A cloud formed next to him and he took a step back. Goku blinked and looked around. "Where... where am I?" He laid eyes on Vegeta and a huge grin spread across his face. "Vegeta!" He cried. "Long time no see. It's been about seven years since the last time we met. But how-how did I get here?" Vegeta was indeed smiling inside but replied in a harsh tone. "I wished you back, Kakkarott. You need to comfort your son. You and I both know what it's like to lose a father, but at least we can make sure our sons never have to learn that lesson." Goku nodded and placed a finger on his chin, tapping absent-mindedly. "But I thought I couldn't be wished back. How did you--?" Vegeta interrupted him with a growl. "Nevermind that. Tomorrow you shall train with your boy. All day, if he so desires. I wished you back for one week, in return for something of mine. You would have never guessed the eternal dragon was one for making deals." Goku smiled and took Vegeta's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Thank you, Vegeta. I really owe you one. You truly have a good heart and soul." Vegeta winced. "No, Kakkarott... I don't." Goku smiled and patted him on the back. "Oh, no need to be modest. Heh, you're not some soul-less demon like we used to think, you've proven that." Vegeta growled. "Look, Goku, just shut up and save your strength. You've got a busy week ahead." Goku nodded and began to take off in the direction of his house. Vegeta grabbed him by the leg. "I wouldn't. Your onna seems to have moved on. She's got a new man with her. Third one this year. Besides, your son is at my home." Goku stared at Vegeta in disbelief. "Well... it's been fourteen years, I suppose she has the right to move on." He said quietly. Vegeta heard his voice quaver and frowned. "Come, Kakkarott, you can stay at my place." Goku kept his gaze fixed on the ground, but nodded and took off with the other saiya-jinn anyways. "Goten, do you think Kokkoru is pretty?" Goten turned over and rubbed his eyes. It was four in the morning and Trunks wouldn't stop talking about girls. "Which one is that?" Trunks sat up. "You know! Only the most popular girl in the music scene at Orange Star High! Kokkoru Starasu, that crazy Nezumi's cousin. The one with the long purple odangoes." Goten remembered her. She was in some heavy metal band. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about." Trunks gaped. "Well? Do you think she's pretty?" Goten sighed and turned back over, his back facing Trunks. "Yeah, she's pretty. Pretty scary, if you ask me." Trunks sighed. "Don't you like any girls? You'd be a lot less lonely if you just dated like the rest of us." Goten sat up and faced Trunks. "I'm not like 'the rest of you' Trunks. I'm not like everybody else. I used to think that's why we were such great friends but now you're just like everybody else and I'm the individual. I'm the freak. Now can we -please- go to bed?" Trunks blinked as Goten laid back down, his back facing the older boy again, and covered his head with a pillow. He got up and left the room, muttering to himself. "If I didn't love you so much I'd slap you, Ten-kun." Goten heard this, and thought he must've already fallen asleep. Trunks wandered into the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table with a man that resembled Goten so closely that he had to stop and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something. "G-goku?" He stammered. Vegeta shushed him with a loud growl and set down the bottle of sake he had been drinking on the table. "Quiet boy, or you'll ruin your friend's surprise." Trunks clapped both of his hands over his mouth. Then he quietly exclaimed, "That! That is what you wished for with the dragonballs?!" Vegeta nodded. "It is only for a week and at great cost did I accomplish such a deed. However, I do not mind... as long as your little friend stops sniveling like a baby." Trunks rushed over to his father and hugged him. "Ack... get off me, boy. I've no time for your sentiment!" Vegeta pried his son off of him and took a much-needed breath of air. Goku chuckled to himself and they all became silent as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Trunks shushed the older men. "I'll deal with him." Goten was halfway down the stairs when he noticed Trunks coming up to meet him. "Trunks... I-I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to be so cross with you earlier. I've just been really confused lately. I had no right to yell at you. Can we still be friends?" Trunks smiled and hugged the smaller boy. "Of course, Goten. We'll always be friends." Goten frowned still and sat down. "Actually... we need to talk about something else, Trunks." Trunks quirked an eyebrow but nodded and sat next to Goten on the stairs. "You heard me talking about how I'm not like you and... well... I wanted you know why." Trunks stared intently at Goten, really wanting to know what was troubling him. "Well I guess the reason is that I don't like girls..." Trunks interrupted him. "Goten, I don't understand what you're getting at. You don't like girls because...?" Goten kept his gaze locked on his hands. "Because I like guys... well... not really guys. Just you." Trunks gawked for a second, unable to form a coherent sentence. Goten let his head hang down, certain that Trunks would soon be retracting his earlier statement about them always being friends. "Please don't hate me..." He uttered, barely audible. Finally Trunks spoke. He placed his finger under Goten's chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. "Goten, I could never hate you. No matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't work. I love you too damn much for anything to make me feel any different." Goten chocked back a sob and threw his arms around the purple-haired bishounen.Trunks tried sorting through the many throughts racing through his head and as if on cue Vegeta cleared his throat and Trunks remembered Goten's surprise. "Oh!" He said, releasing his embrace of Goten to smile and kiss his forehead. "We'll talk more later, kay? I've got a surprise for you." Goten drew his eyebrows together in confusion as Vegeta cleared his throat again and Trunks corrected himself. "Well, otousan has a surprise for you." Trunks stood up and held out his hand to the other boy. Goten gladly placed his own hand in Trunks and stood up. "In the kitchen." He said, pushing Goten into the next room. Vegeta scoffed and smirked at Trunks. "I knew he was a fruitcake." Trunks and his father exchanged glances as they heard a gasp, followed by a loud thud. They stared down at Goten's form on the kitchen tile and Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter. Goku grinned. "I guess he was surprised to see me." 


	2. What were we talking about?

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, and sorry for the format on the last one. I hope I figure this format stuff out. BTW, Vegeta is OOC in this story, Goten too since you know he's never dated anyone and he's not all macho and over-confident, and also, I started writing this before I'd seen the whole series, including DBGT, so it's a little off from the storyline but oh well. That's why it's fanfiction!  
  
Fatherless Again by Kasumiya Warning: YAOI!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but damn it I should!  
Now where were we? Ah, yes.  
  
Trunks and his father exchanged glances as they heard a gasp, followed by a loud thud. They stared down at Goten's form on the kitchen tile and Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter. Goku grinned. "I guess he was surprised to see me." Chapter 2  
  
"Goten... Goten wake up, son." Goku said quietly, gently shaking the unconcious boy. He blinked and stared up at his father, disbeleif written across his features. "Dad? Did I die? Am I dead?" Goten sat up and looked around. Trunks and Vegeta stood next to Goku, who still knelt next to his panicking son.  
  
"No, Goten. You didn't die. My dad wished yours back." Trunks responded, helping Goten to his feet. Goku grinned and pulled Goten into a big bear hug. "Oh, it's good to see you, son. You've gotten so big. Pretty soon you'll have your own children and a beautiful wife. That'll be nice,eh? Eh?" Goten blushed and stared over at Trunks, silently pleading for help.  
  
Trunks bit his lip and replied, "Um, maybe we should leave you two alone. You've got a lot of catching up to do." And with that he dragged Vegeta out of the room. Goten stare, wide-eyed, as Trunks left him with the father that he barely knew. "What's wrong, Goten? I thought you'd be happy to see me..."  
  
Goku sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "I guess it is kinda weird, huh?" Goten shook his head. "No, well... kinda, but I'm happy to see you. I hope once we get to know each other better that you aren't ashamed of me."  
Goku's face took on a serious expression that Goten had only seen before in the midst of battle.  
  
"Son, nothing you could ever do, short of killing for no reason, would ever make me ashamed of you. Your my son and I'll always love you, no matter what." Goten nodded and took a seat next to his father. Out in the hallway Trunks and Vegeta stood, listening. What? You thought they were actually going to leave them alone?  
  
As before they heard a gasp, followed by a loud thud and Goten mumbling, "God-damnit. I knew I shouldn't have told him." Vegeta chuckled and walked off. "That's all I wanted to hear." Trunks shook hishead and peeked in the kitchen, where in fact Goku had passed out cold. "Trunks... I think I should stop telling people I'm gay."  
  
After Goku had regained conciousness and shrugged off the shock he and Goten had a long talk about the rest of the events of his life. Goku shook his head. "Wow, kids lead boring lives now-a-days. So you sat at home while Trunks and everyone else went off on adventures?" Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I succeeded in the one thing I always dreamed of." Goku looked genuinely interested."Yeah?" Goten smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Mom never once got me to study." Goku facepalmed. Trunks just laughed. "And somehow he's still getting A's."  
  
After a long talk Goku retired to the couch and Goten and Trunks climbed the stairs to his bedroom. "So... does your mom know that my dad's here?" Trunks shrugged. "Probably not. My dad probably wants to hear her freak out when she finds him in the morning." Goten nodded. "That makes... perfect sense." When they reached the room Trunks layed down on his bed and sighed. "So... I guess you wanna finish our talk, huh?" Goten gulped and sat down on the edge of the bed. He avoided looking at the purple haired boy.  
  
"If you want to." Trunks nodded. "Sorry if it sounded like I didn't, it's just that so much has happened today."  
  
"Yeah. Well... where were we?"  
  
"Please don't hate me..." He uttered, barely audible. Finally Trunks spoke. He placed his finger under Goten's chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. "Goten, I could never hate you. No matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't work. I love you too damn much for anything to make me feel any different." Goten choked back a sob and threw his arms around the purple-  
haired bishounen.  
  
"Ah, yeah. You said you could never hate me and all that good stuff." Goten couldn't bring himself to repeat Trunk's earlier words of, "I love you." too much" because they brought about too much false hope. Trunks nodded and sat up. "Well what else did you want to talk about, Ten-kun? You like me." Goten blinked. "Well... uh... that is... do you... um..." He stammered.  
  
"Do I feel the same way?" Trunks finished for him. "Yeah... that..." The spiky haired boy mumbled. Trunks put his hand on Goten's leg. "To be honest,  
Goten, I don't know. It could happen and I'm willing to give it a try if--" Goten's expression stopped him in his tracks. "What? You expected me to break your heart? I'm not that cold hearted. I mean I'm not my dad. Even if I was the straightest person in the world I could never turn you down, Ten-  
kun." Goten nodded, then asked, "So what's the 'if'?"  
  
"You have to ask me out on a date like a normal person." Goten grimaced. He had never asked anyone out except for in junior high school when he asked out this american girl named Erika and she didn't speak japanese so she had no idea what he had said. She just shrugged and nodded. For a week he thought she was his girlfriend before someone in his class who spoke english told everyone in the school about his mistake.  
  
Oh, what a laughing stock he was. Soon after he became the class clown to cover up his insecurities about being laughed at. "O-okay. Well... w-will you... would you like to... umm... go out to the movies-- no, no-- dinner. Trunks, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Trunks smiled and layed back down. "I'd love to. When?" Goten thought for a moment. "Tomorrow?" Trunks nodded.  
  
Goten smiled and layed down next to the purple haired bishounen.  
  
Vegeta peeked his head in the door the next morning and scoffed. Trunks and Goten were tangled in each others embrace sleeping soundly. "You know... it was almost cute when they were kids but now it's just too damned ironic. Queers." As if the silence ensuing Vegeta's derogatory statement was begging to be broken a scream came from downstairs. Vegeta chuckled and strode downstairs to see the look on the woman's face. "GOKU?!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Wh-how-you-when--" and of course then came the faint. Vegeta watched her hit the floor and laughed. "Baka onna." Trunks and Goten dashed down the stairs and groaned. "Aww... we missed it." Goku blinked. "Um... what's going on?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You and I are going to train. Boy," He said, adressing Goten, "You can have him tomorrow. I didn't wish him back just to shut you up. I need a challenging adversary as opposed to you weaklings." Trunks just nodded and dragged Goten away, making him trip over his unconscious mother on the floor. "Trunks, where are we going." The purple haired boy shrugged.  
  
"Away from them. I'd rather not know why my father is so happy to see yours but I'm sure it involves massive bloodshed and I'm not in the mood." Goten nodded, just glad to have Trunks hand in his.  
  
TBC A/N Sorry it sucked. XX 


	3. Let's travel someday

Author: Kasumiya

Pairings: Trunks x Goten

Warnings: YAOI!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. holds out her panhandling cup

Fatherless Again

Trunks smiled over at Goten. They had spent the day sparring and talking and swimming in the river and now they were sitting down to a lunch Bulma had packed them when she regained consciousness. "So, Tru-chan, what are we going to do all summer? Everyone else in our class already have plans for trips. We should go somewhere." Goten looked over at him hopefully.

"That sounds like a plan, Ten-kun. Where do you think we should go?" Trunks laughed as Goten's eyes grew wide with the possibilities. "Well, we could go to… umm… hmm… we could go to the states. I've always wondered what it'd be like to go to America." Trunks reached over and brushed Goten's bangs out of his eyes. "We should probably go get ready for our date."

Goten blushed and nodded. "I'll uh…. pick you up at five? That gives us an hour to get ready." Trunks smiled. "That sounds fine, Goten. I'll see you then?" Goten smiled his sweetest smile and waved to the purple haired bishounen and they went their separate ways. Goten sighed. He had to go home to his mother's to pick out some nice clothes. Definitely not someplace he wanted to be.

Trunks sighed. "I hope Goten doesn't run into trouble at his mom's house. Maybe I should've gone with him." He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his shoulder length purple hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Once he was all dressed he still had half an hour to just muse to himself about how things were going. It was weird. He could tell that his father was happy to see Goku, even if he pretended like it was just so they could fight. He shook his head. "Don't wanna think about that."

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself, Why hadn't this happened a long time ago? I know for a fact that I love Goten, and he loves me so why did it take this long to progress? Because we were both too scared to say anything.

He chuckled and turned over on his side. "Doesn't matter now. We'll work on this together."

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Don't you just walk away from me! Goten! You're my son and I deserve to know where you've been!" Goten slammed the door to his room behind him and pushed the button to lock it. His mother was pounding on the door and screaming but he wasn't listening. Why bother, he thought, she's just saying the same things over and over.

He got dressed in a hurry. Black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt. Deciding there was nothing he could do about his hair he just left it alone and walked over to the window, determined to leave without conflict.

But Chi Chi had other plans…

A/N: I am so sorry about the length and quality of this but it was rushed, just so something would be updated, and I promise the dinner scene will be a lot longer and better. So sorry.


End file.
